To Love a God
by The World Needs Bloody Heroes
Summary: After having a strange dream, Haruhi makes a shocking revelation, she loves Kyon. Follow the lovable pair as Kyon learns to accept Haruhi's feelings for him, and the disastorous consequences of it, and maybe even return them. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1: Why Me?

To Love a God

Chapter 1: Why Me?

Yo, my name's, well you don't really care, so just call me Kyon, everyone else does. It's been a year since I met the most extraordinary, over the top and insane girl, Haruhi Suzumiya. Don't get me wrong, she's not a bad person, she's just…well…Haruhi. I know that probably doesn't make sense, but with Haruhi being involved, it kinda does.

You see, Haruhi's a kind of 'God'. If she's not happy with the world she lives in, WHAM! Bye bye world. But even if that happened, I'd still be alive; I'd still be with Haruhi. Even thinking about being stuck in closed space with that girl makes my shiver, I still haven't forgotten the first time, and if you don't know about that, let's just say I had to 'wake her up'. If you're still confused, just read Snow White or Sleeping Beauty, I had to wake her up like _that._ Not that I'm really complaining. I mean she is beautiful, but she is a royal pain in the ass.

But I have had the time of my life, even if it was nearly ended on certain occasions, but I wouldn't change it for the world. Heck, I'd even go as far to call the other members of the SOS Brigade my friends, yes, that even includes the annoying Itsuki. But out of all of them, I'd say Haruhi is the one I care about the most. She may be annoying and selfish at times, but she's loyal and will lend you a hand if you get into any trouble.

But this story isn't about all that. This story is about living, no, surviving everyday life with Haruhi. It's also about her falling for a certain someone, and causing disasters because of it. But as she started to try and build a relationship between her and myself, I found that resisting her is a lot harder than I could've imagined.

Chapter 1: Part 2.

It all started out as any average day in the SOS Brigade, me and Itsuki playing a board game, Mikuru serving us tea and Yuki being…Yuki. After outwitting Itsuki in our little game, I slurped down the tea Mikuru gave me and then realized something. Where was Haruhi? And I swear, as soon as those words appeared in my mind, Haruhi appeared at the door, kicking it open in what I guess was anger. Mikuru immediately hid behind the clothes rack, Yuki held her book right in front of her face and Itsuki did his usual kiss ass cheesy grin. As for me, I'd grown used to this sort of thing. Like I said, Haruhi was Haruhi, and this was typical Haruhi.

She stomped towards the other side of the room and threw herself into her chair, shooting _me_ a death glare. _ME?_ And why was this you asked, well, you'll find out later. At this point in time I didn't know myself. Was it lack of sleep? Was her little sick mind out of ideas? Or was it because she was late? Sadly, none of these were true. The truth was much, much worse. If what made her angry hadn't happened, I would not have had to suffer the events which occurred soon after.

But back to the story. Haruhi huffed and crossed her arms, shutting her eyes, but sadly not her mouth. She opened one eye, and when she noticed no one was paying attention, let out a loud sigh. Still no one cared. She repeated huffing and puffing until I said in an irritated tone, "What's up with you?"

"I had the worst dream ever last night." She sighed.

I decided I would pretend to be interested, so I wouldn't anger her further. "Oh really? What was it about?"

She sat up straight and waved her arms around while her cheeks turned red. "Nothing! Nothing at all! It's not like it was about you! I mean…" She thought for a second. "It has nothing to do with you! God! What's with all the questions? Is this an interrogation or something?"

She carried on rambling, so I just shrugged and returned to sipping my tea. After she realized I was no longer paying attention, she let off one last sigh and slouched in her chair.

The rest of the day went by quickly and the club members had gone home, well, everyone had gone home, except me and Haruhi.

I was half asleep at the table, finding it very difficult to stay conscious. As I was about to dose off I heard a scream, as I turned to see what had happened, Haruhi came crashing down on top of me. We landed on the floor, and as I collected myself, I felt a warm sensation on my lips. I opened my eyes to see what it was, and I couldn't have been in more shock if I wanted to. Haruhi and I had our lips connected, we were…_kissing_!

I saw her eyes open, and as soon as she noticed what was happening, her eyes became wide and she jumped off of me. She started raving like a lunatic. "Ahhh! I-I…I'm so sorry Kyon! Your..!" She stopped midsentence after pointing to my bag, which was in the middle of the floor. She turned her head towards me slowly, looking as sinister as ever. She gave me the scariest glare I had ever received. I started trying to crawl away in fear as she slowly approached me, hands on her hips. "So, it was your bag which tripped me up, hmmm? Well that means this was your fault!" She pointed accusingly.

I raised my hand, ready to protect myself if she decided to swing for me. "N-Now wait just a minute!" I stuttered in both rage and, unsurprisingly, fear.

Her expression changed into an angry one, her eye was twitching and she had a raged smile spread across her face. "So this is what you had planned? I have to say Kyon, for a grunt it is rather clever." She said through her terrifying smile. Her arms became straight and her fists clenched. "Do you know what the penalty is for tricking your leader into a kiss? Well? Do you, Kyon?" I was too afraid to answer, or even guess. She shot another glare my way and shouted, "DEATH!"

She chased me from the clubroom. I tried shutting the door to slow her down, but she just kicked it and continued after me.

She had chased me all the way down that bloody hill, heck, more like mountain, that led to our school. She was screaming after me as she ran, "I WILL _KILL_ YOU, KYON!"

_Yeah, there's no doubt about that! _I remember thinking. And it was after that traumatic event that everything began to change.

*****_**AUTHORS NOTES:***_** Well, that's the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it. I'm working on this **_**AND**_** my Sonic T. Hedgehog fic at the same time. Please no flames. Any crazy ideas and scenarios you have for Kyon to go through are more than welcome, but that doesn't mean they'll show up, but again, that doesn't mean they aren't great ideas. So instead, use them on your brilliant stories. Oh no, I'm rambling again. Ah well. I hope to update soon. Again, I hope you enjoyed the first chap.**


	2. Chapter 2: Something New

To Love a God

Chapter 2: Something New

Ok, if you don't get how much I hate hiking this hill almost every morning to get to school, let me say this. _Nightmare._ But I guess I can't really complain, after all, my legs had grown used to it by now. As I trudged up that hill, a thought came to mind. _What was wrong with Haruhi yesterday? _As I pondered on that subject, I hadn't realized my legs had automatically taken me to the SOS Brigade clubroom. As I turned the handle, I felt something was…off. That's when it hit me. There was no noise coming from the other side of the door. I slowly opened the door and poked my head around it. I couldn't see Mikuru being tortured by Haruhi, nor could I see Itsuki waiting to play a board game and to my utter shock, there was no Yuki. Now I knew something wasn't right. I looked towards the brigade leader's chair, and there she was, peering out of the window with her back turned to me.

I decided it was probably best not to disturb Haruhi when she was lost in thought, for all I knew; she was planning another one of her _genius_ schemes. I placed my bag at the feet of my usual place, but rather than sit down, I'd studied Haruhi and tried to get some clue as to what was troubling her.

As I walked towards her, I noticed something different about Haruhi, and that was her hair. She had a ponytail. I was taken aback by the sight, but continued towards her none the less.

I sat down on her desk and leaned forward, so my face was next to hers, yet she still didn't notice. I looked towards her and raised an eyebrow; she was clearly in deep thought, which was worrying. As I felt my gut twisting and turning in worry at the sight, I decided to end the suspense inside myself and whispered into her ear, "What's up?"

She immediately looked towards me and pulled back, as if I was some sort of monster. "What was that for?" She screamed.

"What was what for?" I asked.

"That!" She scorned.

I shrugged and questioned her mood once more, "What's wrong?"

She seemed to relax a bit now and replied, "Nothing, why?"

I changed my expression to a sincere one. "I'm worried."

"Worried? About what?" She questioned.

"About you." Was my only reply, but she still didn't answer; she just turned away with a pink tint in her cheeks. "You know Haruhi, whatever is bothering you; I hope you know I'm here if you need to talk."

She turned to me, a small smile spread across her face, at this point I _knew _something big was up with her, she never smiled like that. "Thanks, Kyon. But I swear I'm fine. I'm not upset or anything, just a little shocked, that's all."

We were now making progress, but rather than push on I left it at that, it was better to go slow with Haruhi. Well, in most cases it was.

I walked to get my bag, but Haruhi stopped me midway to ask me something. "Hey, Kyon? Can you meet me at the usual place tomorrow, at about eleven? Just you and me? I need to talk to you."

My body stiffened, never once had she asked me to meet her _alone_. I tried keeping my cool and answered with, "Y-yeah, of course, Haruhi. I'll see you at eleven tomorrow then?"

She had her usual grin and nodded. _At least she's becoming normal again. Wait, did I just use the word _normal_ to describe Haruhi. _I face palmed myself for thinking this and continued out of the door once I had my bag. "I'll see you later, Haruhi."

She waved. "Definitely."

After I left the room, I put my back against the door and let off a deep sigh. _Why does she want to meet me tomorrow? Is it so she can finally bestow that death penalty upon me? I don't know. Guess I'll find out tomorrow._

Chapter 2: Part 2.

Like we planned, I met Haruhi at eleven, but rather than being greeted with her cheeky smirk, she gave me a scowl. "What?" I blurted.

"You're late." She scoffed.

I raise an eyebrow and ask, "Really?" She didn't answer me, well, not with words anyway. If looks could kill, her glare would have made me drop then and there. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry, alright?" I smiled.

Her body now relaxed and her expression became a soft one with a huge smirk added on. "Ok, I guess I can forgive you. But you must suffer a penalty." I shook my head at this, but couldn't help but smile. "Speaking of penalties, you didn't suffer yours after kissing me, so I'm gonna cook up something really horrid for you to do." Now my smile faded away, because I knew for a fact she wasn't joking.

As my mind tried to work out what she'd do to me, I felt her hand latch around mine and pull me along. "H-Hey?"

Beginning to sprint, she looked back to me. "C'mon, Kyon! Let's go do something!"

"Like what?" I asked as I tried to keep up with her.

"A picnic!" She exclaimed, holding up a picnic basket. After hearing her reply, I knew this was going to be a long day.

When we finally reached our destination, she let down her picnic basket and laid out a blanket for us to sit on. "Need help?" I asked.

She looked to me, shaking her head, "No, its ok. You can just…" She stopped midsentence when she realized I was already helping her lay out food. "K-Kyon, there's really no need to…"

"I want to." I interrupted, a grin on my face. She gave me a thankful smile and started telling me where to put everything. _Typical Haruhi, bossing me around even when we were on a dat- WAIT!_ I remember thinking. _Did I just nearly…c'mon Kyon, this is not a date, she just wants to talk, that's all! So just chill! _I was blushing at that moment, how I could even consider thinking like that? It seemed unrealistic and insane at the time.

As her and I sat there, we talked about almost everything about ourselves. After telling each other things, it seemed like we barely knew one another at all before then. To my shock and disbelief, she didn't mention anything about the brigade, aliens, espers and time travellers etc. etc. at all. I found myself telling Haruhi, HARUHI, everything about myself. From my favourite colours to my favourite food, heck, even my favourite TV shows, which happened to be anime. Thinking about anime, my life was so strange and exaggerated that I was convinced it was anime, but getting back on track.

As we talked more, it felt easier to tell her anything. I'd have never imagined being with Haruhi on top of a small hill, under a blossom tree and staring out into the sunset with her leaning against me. Now ladies, I know this probably sounds like something romantic, but us guys, we can't pick out a romantic moment if we tried, we're just hopeless. Anyway, me and Haruhi hadn't spoken at all for awhile, yet I felt we didn't need to, it just felt good being there. I looked down to her, only to see her staring right back at me. She wasn't smiling or anything, but she had the most innocent looking face at that point, and dare I say she also looked a bit…curious.

Curious about what? Well, I didn't know at the time so I just kept staring into her beautiful eyes. Now, they say someone's eyes are a gateway to their soul; I now want it to be known that that is such a lie. Haruhi's eyes looked shy and innocent, was Haruhi shy? No. Was she innocent? Well, she was in some senses, but not in personality. They also, like I pointed out before, made her look curious. It was almost ten seconds later that I found out what she was so curious about. She slowly inched her face closer to mine as her eyes closed slightly. I couldn't move, it was like she was using her powers to keep me from moving, or did I really want to move? What if I was now curious as to what was going on?

Her eyes were now fully closed, her breath gently hitting against my skin and that's when I realized what was going on. My eyes became wide as our lips were a mere centimetre away from contact, we were now close enough to receive and electric shock from each other. As we were about to kiss, her phone rang. She gritted her teeth in anger and reached for her phone. "Hello…yes…yes…no I'm not with a boy…do I really have to? ...Fine!" She hung up and started putting everything back inside the bag.

I stood up with her and asked, "What's up?"

She sighed, "My dad, he wants me to get everything ready for tomorrow since him and my mum are going out."

I shrugged and questioned her once more. "Get what ready for tomorrow?"

She gave me her usual exaggerated thumbs up and shouted, "The SOS Brigade sleepover!"

"T-The what?" I poked

She tapped me on the shoulder and _tried_ to reassure me. "Don't worry, Kyon. You're invited. After all, you are my boy-.." She covered her mouth before she could finish.

She hurriedly started to pack everything away as quick as she could. I decided to end the awkwardness with a question. "Hey, why don't you go home and get everything ready for tomorrow? I'll pack everything away and bring it all back to yours when I come over, ok?"

"A-Are you sure?" I nodded in response and she smiled and leaped on me, giving me a bear hug. Now, with it being Haruhi, there was a possibility that if she didn't loosen her grip, my eyeballs would have popped out of my head. When she realized what she had done, she pulled away and began to ramble like before. "Oh, I'm sorry Kyon! I don't know what I was thinking! I'll…I'll go now!"

Before I could say a word, she was gone. Well, at least I had that sleepover to look forward to, even if Itsuki would be there…guess not everything's perfect, huh?

As I packed everything away, a wave of worry came crashing down on me. _Wait! I hope we don't play any of them stupid games like…like…spin the bottle._

_***AUTHORS NOTES*: **_**Well, second chapter is up. I know they're kinda short, but I hope to make them longer. Reviews are more than welcome and, please, no flames. So, Kyon will be having to play spin the bottle next chap, wonder who it'll land on? And no, it won't be Itsuki because I can't STAND Yaoi. Let's just say Haruhi he unintentionally makes it an unfair game with her powers. **


	3. Chapter 3: Satan's Den

To Love a God

Chapter 3: Satan's Den

I can remember the sense of dread I felt as I found myself walking up Haruhi's street. If she hadn't supplied me with a map (Roughly drawn and rather inaccurate, I might add), I would've never been able to arrive at the then titled 'SOS Brigade Collection of Dreams and Thoughts Sleepover'. When I was just outside her house, I actually thought of turning around and getting the hell out of there, but then I thought of the penalty she'd have made me take if I hadn't attended her little get-together. Itsuki said he probably wouldn't have been able to come, since he had other plans. But Haruhi just nodded and said "Oh, it's fine Itsuki. If you're busy, then you don't have to come". But as soon as I said I had other plans, which was a lie but I was absolutely terrified of what'd happen if I went, her tone was completely different. I recall her saying something on the lines of "KYON! YOU BETTER COME OR I'LL GIVE YOU THE WORST PENALTY IMAGINABLE!" and insulted me by adding "And as if you have any plans! YOU'RE A LIAR, KYON! What do you do besides obey your brigade leader?" She was telling the truth really, I didn't do much else but obey her. Yes, my sad life was more like that of a slave's than that of a teenage boy. Still, it would've been boring if things weren't the way they were.

Anyway, once I built the courage to actually knock on the door, I was rather shocked when Haruhi answered it almost immediately. Her face was full of fury and annoyance, and the reason for it I didn't know. At least I didn't know until she asked, "What time do you call this?"

I gave her a frown and looked at the watch on my wrist, one that Itsuki gave me earlier that day. It said 6:50. That meant I had ten minutes to spare, so why was she so annoyed? Was she annoyed because she wasn't ready? Was she putting make up on or something? Well, I made the very silly mistake of giving her a blank expression and shrugging, because as soon as I did that, she grabbed me by the collar and brought me face to face with her.

"It's eight o'clock, you idiot! How can you be so rude and still dare to show up this late?" She spat. I was actually more sorry than I was afraid. But that doesn't mean I wasn't terrified, so you can only imagine how sorry I was. Sorry that I was late? No. More like I was sorry for even agreeing to this. Actually sleeping in the same room as Haruhi? How could I have been so stupid not have seen that this sort of thing would land me in more trouble than shooting someone, stealing a purse, kidnapping someone, stealing a car, blowing up a building, dressing as a clown, getting on Asakura's bad side, robbing a bank, assaulting a police officer and swearing in front of my own mother on the same day? Because I'm an imbecile, that's how!

"S-sorry, Haruhi! It w-was just that…I…I…!" I stuttered.

"Just what?" She shouted. It was then that I looked behind her and saw Itsuki giving me one of his creepy smiles. 'You!' I thought as realization hit me. 'You did this! I know you did! You intentionally gave me a watch that told the wrong time! How could you Itsuki? You diabolical, scheming little esper boy! If this is your idea of a joke, by getting someone on Haruhi's bad side, then you're sick in the head! If I survive this, I'll kill you! I swear it!'

"I'm sorry, Haruhi. You were right." I apologised, hoping that the little lie I was about tell would pay off somehow.

"Right about what?" She snarled.

"I really am just a simpleton. I'm truly and deeply sorry for not meeting your expectations." I gave her the best puppy eyes I could, begging for her forgiveness. All this seemed to do was anger her, because I suddenly felt her fist connect with the top of my head, making me cry out in pain.

She stuck her nose up into the air and placed her hands by her sides, assuming the posture of someone with a stuck up attitude. "Don't you attempt something as difficult and cute as the puppy dog eyes, because you fail miserably at it." I gave her an evil look as I followed her inside her _den_.

"So you actually decided to show up?" I asked Itsuki in a rather aggressive tone once I was next to him inside the house.

He laughed lightly at me before replying, "I was able to cancel my other plans and come to this club event." If looks could kill, the one I gave Itsuki would've made him scream as he fell to the floor, dying painfully.

"You know what I mean." I grunted while pointing to the watch he gave me.

He laughed at my accusation. "Now Kyon, why would I do something like that to you? I'm your friend after all."

"C'mon you guys! Nagato and Mikuru are waiting!" Haruhi called from the top of the stairs.

Itsuki motioned me to go first. "After you." He smiled.

I gave him a fake smile. "No, no. I insist."

"Why, what a gentleman you are Kyon." He said jokingly. 'Itsuki,' I thought. 'I really meant what I swore to myself earlier. I. Will. Kill. You.'

Once Itsuki was upstairs and out of sight, I quickly opened my bag and looked inside, making sure I had everything. Yes, I tend to do things last minute, sue me. But the most important thing was there. The one thing that could protect me if they, especially Haruhi, tried to do anything to me. So there I was, like a coward, making sure that the BB gun I had hidden in one of the side pockets of my bag was well and truly loaded. And it was, so I was ready for anything. Well, almost anything. Because as soon as I stood just outside Haruhi's room, I was greeted with…nothing. All of them had mysteriously disappeared. Had my prayers been answered? Did some supreme being pity me? Was there such thing as mercy after all? No, because no matter how much I wanted to just shake it off, I couldn't stop thinking on how this was obviously some sort of trap that Haruhi had schemed. What they wanted to trap me for however, I didn't know. At least not at that minute. So, reluctantly, I stepped into the room, and as soon as both my feet were in Haruhi's bedroom, the lights went off and I was greeted with darkness. Yes, it was indeed a trap. I don't need to tell you how it happened, but I soon found myself sitting down with both my hands and feet tied up, along with a sock in my mouth to gag me. Rather than struggling, I just sat there and accepted my fate.

"Now that there's no way for Kyon to escape, we can carry on with the game we had planned!" Haruhi said with a happy tone. Too happy if you asked me. "Now Mikuru, come with me to get the gear!" Haruhi ordered, still with a smile plastered on her face. Mikuru nodded sheepishly, possibly out of fear, and followed Haruhi back downstairs.

I then spat the shock out of my mouth and asked, "What the hell is going on?" Itsuki gave me an all too familiar creepy smile, and Nagato an all too familiar blank stare. I frowned hopelessly at them both. "C'mon you two, you have to know what's going on, right?"

This time, Nagato answered, "I'm afraid I can't tell you."

"Miss Yuki is right, except for one thing." Itsuki added, waving a finger.

I remember giving him an annoyed expression, since I was running out of patience and time. "And that is?" I grumbled.

Scarily, his smile only grew, but his eyes were serious. "Now Kyon, that'd spoil our fun if I told you." I was getting ready to jump and bite him, but he continued. "But I'll tell you this…" My eyes grew wide with anticipation at what he was going to say, and behind Itsuki, Nagato sneakily pulled out a video camera. "What is about to happen will be going on the internet."

"What?" I asked dumbfounded. "What the hell does that mean? What's about to happen?" I shouted aggressively. Nagato laughed quietly…and evilly. Yes, Nagato actually laughed, even if it was like a creepy little girl laugh. And all her little spell of laughter did was worry me more.

Itsuki smiled before starting, "We're going to play…"

Before he could've finished, Haruhi leapt back into the room and yelled, "Spin the bottle!"

I turned to face her slowly, and felt hers and all the other's eyes on me as I pulled a face of sheer horror. 'She's kidding…right?' I asked myself worriedly. 'No. No, this isn't possible. It's not happening! None of this is happening! It's all a lie, a conspiracy to mess with me! That's it! They wanna mess with me? I'll mess with them as well!'

"Alright." I said calmly. They all let out a "Huh?" as I closed my eyes and smiled at their reaction. 'Got'cha.' I thought happily to myself.

"Alrighty then…" Haruhi started. "Because Kyon's so enthusiastic to play, he will go first. So, whoever this bottle lands on, Kyon must kiss, okay?" Her expression showed me that she wasn't joking, and she was going to try and make this as embarrassing as possible for me. 'Kyon old buddy, you should've just kept your mouth shut.' I scolded myself. Haruhi sat down in our little circle and placed the bottle in the centre.

"Three…" She gave me a look before continuing, causing me to sweat fear. "Two…" This time, everyone else was looking at me. 'What's wrong with you all? You know if you stare at me like that, I'm gonna sweat more than a hooker in church? Stop freaking me out! Stop staring at me!' I mentally shouted at them all. "Three!" And with that, Haruhi spun the bottle.

That bottle spun longer than anything I've ever seen, or maybe it was just because I was absolutely crapping myself with who it could possibly land on. And when the bottle stopped, it landed on the second worst candidate, the worst being Itsuki, and that person was…Haruhi.

There was a silence for about thirty seconds before Itsuki said, "Is there a problem? Do you want to spin again Miss Suzumiya?"

Without warning, Haruhi suddenly grabbed my by the collar and pulled me outside her room, slamming the door behind us. It was most likely that the others just stared in shock at what had just happened. Haruhi pinned me against a wall and breathed heavily, so much so that I could feel it hitting my face. 'C'mon Haruhi! You can't really be tired from just pulling me out f your room. She then decided to take me somewhere else, which this time was the living room. She made me sit on the arm of one of the chairs. I gave her a curious look. 'She's still breathing heavily? What's up with her?'

There was yet another long silence before I tried to stand up, saying, "Look, Haruhi…" Before I could finish, I, being as clumsy as I am, tripped on her smooth and slippery floor, making her react by grabbing me. But it was to late, all her hold on me did was make it so we both fell onto her couch, with her above me. Her facial expression quickly went from annoyed to, well, stunned or something. Either way, she looked kinda lost in her own little world.

"Haruhi…" I said again.

She then started to speak in one of her more serious tones. "Kyon, I don't understand. I'm all breathless and…I don't know why. My hearts beating, I feel light headed, and I feel like…like…"

I gave her a worried look since this is so unlike her. "Are you alright? You're not feeling sick or anything?"

"K-Kyon…" She stuttered quietly. "I…I don't know why but…I have a feeling that I…have to do this…" When she finished speaking, her face started to get closer to mine. 'Surely she's drugged or something, right?' I thought. "Kyon, I had this dream once, and it felt so real. You want to know about it?"

I turned away from her, since it was getting a little too heavy an atmosphere for me. "Not really, no."

She than grabbed me by the face and shouted, "Well you're gonna! Do you understand me?" I nod hesitantly. "Well, in the dream you and I were alone, and there was this…thing, like a giant creature destroying the school. There was like a barrier stopping us from getting out, the phones didn't work…" It was then that realization hit me. 'Oh no. This sounds all too familiar.' I thought. Haruhi then started to talk again. "Well, you started saying cool stuff, but it was confusing, so it was obviously a dream." 'Ouch! Way to hurt my feelings Haruhi.'

"If you're trying to set a mood, you suc-" I stopped mid-sentence when I saw the dirty look she was giving me.

"Anyway, the thing is, you…did something…" At this point, her face was mere centimetres away. Scared out of my mind at what was happening, I instinctively recoiled. It wasn't out of disgust or anything, I mean, Haruhi beautiful and all, it's just…well, Haruhi, so this was at the top of the strange-o-meter. "Kyon, I don't know how to say it, so…" She now had her hands by my sides so she was resting on my body. 'Man, why am I tied up at a time like this?' And finally, she whispered, "So…I'll…show you." And with that, our lips connected. Her eyes were closed, so I could pull whatever face I want, but this felt…natural (and of course, familiar). Our kiss deepened and I thought, 'There's no going back now. This has happened, and so whatever follows will definitely be catastrophic. However, at this moment in time I'm…enjoying kissing Haruhi.' I don't know how long the kiss was, but it felt like an eternity. All I can say is that the next few days were going to be unlike anything ever before…

End of chapter.

**Authors Notes: Towards the end I felt it was rushed and a bit clumsy, but I wanted to get this up ASAP since it's been so long. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and though Haruhi seemed a little out of character, it's 'cause she's never felt this sorta thing before. But don't worry, she hasn't gone soft. You'll see what I mean next chapter. Will be uploading next chapter soon. (Promise it won't take as long as this one did to upload. I know, I suck) ****J**


	4. Chapter 4: Reality's Dream

To Love a God

Chapter 4: Reality's Dream

I remember hearing a buzzing noise. It was distant and faint, but most definitely there. Opening my eyes, everything was a blur. All I was able to see was the light coming in from outside. The light was dull and gray, most likely because it was bad weather. As my vision started to clear, the noise I heard became clearer. I looked in the direction it was coming from and saw it was my faithful, but annoying alarm clock. I reached for it, and when I finally turned it off, I closed my eyes again, ready to fall asleep once more. Then it hit me. I was in my house. MY house!

'That's not right!' I thought to myself. 'Something's wrong here! I thought I was in…' Memories of my short time at Haruhi's returned to me. 'So wait, why am I here and not there?' I started to worriedly look around my room for some sort of clue. Since it was something to do with Haruhi, clues could range from a simple grain of rice to something absolutely insane! 'C'mon Haruhi! I need something! A single clue would do!' I checked everywhere. Under my bed, in my drawers, my entire house. Absolutely everywhere and I found nothing. 'Itsuki? Nagato? Mikuru? Where are you guys when I need you?'

Suddenly, there was knocking at the door. I rushed to answer it before anyone else in my house could. I unlocked it and swung it open and found the last person I would have ever expected to show up in this sorta situation, but was most definitely the best for it.

"Haruhi?" I asked.

"Hi, Kyon." She shivered.

I then looked outside and saw that it was snowing…in the middle of summer! 'How on Earth is this happening? Is this another one of Haruhi's-?'

"Well?" She shouts.

I look at her, startled. "What?"

"Are you gonna be a gentleman and let me in, or what?" She yelled, causing the icicles that had formed on the frame of my door to fall off.

"Err…sure?" I said as I stepped out of her way and gestured her to come in. She was all to happy to accept my invitation, since she practically demanded one, and rushed inside. As she did so, she took off her little cotton gloves and hat and then threw them in my face. The materials fell to the ground. I couldn't be bothered picking them up, so I just followed the direction Haruhi went. I found her on my couch, her legs on the coffee table just in front of her, her arms folded and the most sour face any living being could pull off. She had thrown her coat on the floor near where she sat, and she was wearing a cute little jumper to help keep herself warm. Her cheeks were rosy red due to the cold and it didn't take a genius to see her hands were freezing.

"Would you like a hot drink?" I asked with courtesy.

She gave me a glare. "Took your time to ask me that, didn't you?"

I waved my hands apologetically as I made my way to the kitchen. 'Christ', I thought, 'She's even crankier than usual.'

When I returned, Haruhi hadn't budged from the spot she was sat before. I couldn't help but smile at her. Maybe it was because I liked her suffering a little bit every now and then, and those times were too few and very far apart. Or maybe because of how cute she looked at that moment. 'So vulnerable and innocent.' I thought. I then cringed at my own words. 'Now I sound like some sort of pervert.'

I shook those thought out of my head as I gave Haruhi her drink. "Thanks." Was all she managed to say. There was no complaint of it taking too long or anything like that, she simply said thank you. That made me worried.

"Hey, is something bothering you?" I asked as I leant forward, since I had decided to sit next to Haruhi, possibly giving her a little warmth from my body heat. Again, I sounded perverted.

She gave me a glare. "No."

I gave her a frown and leant in closer. "C'mon Haruhi, it doesn't take a genius to see you're even more bitter than usual."

She jumped at this, furious. "You think I'm bitter?" I leant back again, hoping to avoid any punches she might've thrown.

"That was a poor choice of words." I apologised. "Now let me re-phrase it. Haruhi, you know you can trust me with anything, absolutely anything, so please tell me what's troubling you?"

She looked at the floor for a while before she replied, with a sigh, "Okay."

'It actually worked? Being sincere and caring works on Haruhi? That's something I need to remember!' I noted down in my head. "Well?"

She looked at me for a few seconds before starting. "Kyon, have you ever had a feeling that doesn't make sense? A feeling that kinda drives you crazy? A feeling that, once it's there, you just can't get rid of it? Have you ever felt that?"

'Could she be talking about what I think she's talking about?' I sighed heavily and looked at her caringly. "Look Haruhi, if it's what happened at your sleepover the other day, and the picnic-"

"What the hell are you talking about?" She interrupted. I frowned at her and she continued, "If you're gonna imagine dates with me, then you're better off at least asking me on a real one, aren't you?"

I tried to explain. "Haruhi, what are you talking-?"

"My God, Kyon! Are you gonna ask me or not? I don't have all day, ya know? If you're gonna have weird fantasies about me, then at least tell me!" She interrupted once again.

I tried to speak, but she got up and grabbed her stuff. "Haruhi…" I turned to her as she opened the door.

"Thanks for the drink. Meet me at one o'clock outside the school gates. This is your date with me, Kyon. I'm giving you one chance, do not screw it up!" She then slammed the door, only to re-open it and shout, "Or you will suffer a penalty!" And that's when she left me sat there in complete bewilderment at what had just happened. Not only had the past few days apparently not at all occurred, but Haruhi practically forced me on a date I didn't even ask her out for. 'What the hell is going on here?'

When it was time to meet Haruhi, after having my father lecture me on letting people in the house without permission and so early in the morning, and after ringing Itsuki, Nagato and Mikuru, asking if they remembered Haruhi's sleepover, which they all denied even happened, I found myself walking through a harsh blizzard. A blizzard! In a city! Now that is not something that happens every day. I eventually came to the school gates, only to find them open. I decided to investigate and soon found that the school's main entrance was also open. I went inside and lifted down my hood. On the floor was a trail of water that must have originally been snow that'd melted, so I followed it. Now, if I had never met Haruhi, then I would probably call the police, freak out or rejoice that someone had broken into my crummy school. But that was not the case. I knew Haruhi, and what she was capable of, so this sorta thing happened regularly.

I eventually found that the trail led to mine and Haruhi's classroom. When I went inside, I found Haruhi sat at her desk, looking at me…thoughtfully. 'Haruhi?' I asked mentally.

"Kyon?" She asked. I make an 'uhmm-hmm' noise to let her know I'm listening. "You know when I said that I feel like only one in millions of people since the day I went to the baseball game years ago? That I wasn't special?"

I tilted my head, confused. "Yeah?"

"Well, I…I don't feel that way anymore." This couldn't be Haruhi. The Haruhi I knew wouldn't be so…open. "Kyon, I know I can be over the top and selfish, but I care about my friends…" I looked at her legs, and saw they were trembling. "Kyon, I even care about…I even care about you!" She struggled to say that, I could tell. Even here, in this situation, Haruhi was still stubborn. "But, I'm worried that…that it wouldn't work and that I'd lose you or something. Of all the guys I could be with, some are the standards of supermodels and you're anything but…" 'Thanks, Haruhi.' "But, I chose you…I feel I have chosen you!"

"Haruhi…I…" I couldn't think of how to reply. I always imagined Haruhi to confess feelings like love through writing it on someone's head or some other ridiculous antic, not say it to their face.

Haruhi's body went limp due to hopelessness because of my silence. "You…don't feel the same…do you?" Haruhi then hung her head, trying to hide from me.

I slowly walked to her and gave her a comforting hug. "That was…very brave, Haruhi." She raised her head slightly, but her body didn't move. "I won't say I love you, but I won't say I don't. Haruhi, if you had any idea what was at stake, you'd understand why. This could ruin everything and-"

She then looked up at me, tears in her eyes. "Course there's a lot at stake! My heart is at stake, you damn fool! And I know it could ruin everything we have! But isn't it better to regret something you did rather than something you didn't?"

I was stumped. 'What do I do in this situation? It's Haruhi, for Christ's sake! One wrong move and it all hit's the fan! Think Kyon, think!'

It was then that the best solution popped into my head.

"Haruhi Suzumiya, I am about to do something that could cause the entire world to fade away quietly or explode into tiny pieces, but I'm gonna…I have to do it!"

The look on her face suggested she took it the wrong way. Her cheeks became red and she stuttered, "K-Kyon! That's prop-preposterous! How could you think s-such a thing-!"

I interrupted her with the most world altering thing in the world. A single kiss.

**Short again, but wanted to update since it's been way too long. Here it is, another chapter. It's hard doing a romance seen with Haruhi being the one who is confessing her feelings. Anyhow, few of you are probably confused as to what the hell is going on now. All will be explained in due time, par traditional Haruhi Suzumiya fashion. Hope you enjoyed this quick chap. The story is about to pick up now and the drama's just about to start. Dunn-dunn…DUNN!**


	5. IMPORTANT!

IMPORTANT!

Finally, I'm now able to get back to writing. Thank you all for being patient and I hope I will update very soon! The internet is back on for me (At least for now) and I will start getting back to work! Thank you all for being patient and I hope you still enjoy my stories (Don't know why) and look forward for the upcoming chapters! J


	6. Chapter 5: Alternating Roundabouts

To Love a God

Chapter 5: Alternating Roundabouts

Well, this is exciting. I may have just set off an explosion that could possibly destroy all the known universe. Fantastic! Yet another abnormal day in the life of Kyon! Bravo!

But seriously, this is bad. I've just kissed Haruhi, and now she just stares at me blankly. At least she's not curling her lip, but still…Stop staring at me!

"Haruhi…I…" I mutter, unable to say the words floating through my head. Not that any of it actually makes sense, even in my mind. Words like idiot, imbecile, simpleton and doom come to mind, in no particular order. "Look, Haruhi…I'm sor-"

Before I can finish what I'm saying, I'm interrupted. A punch to the face? No, not hard enough. A slap? There's no stinging sensation, so that can't be it. A bullet? Possible. When I'm able to process thought properly once again, I realize that Haruhi's…Haruhi's kissing me? How long have we-How long has SHE been kissing ME? None of this makes sense! I'm a worm to her, aren't I? Then why-?

"Kyon…" She starts, breaking the kiss. I just stand still, immobilised by the shock coursing through my body. But my ears are wide open, waiting for her next words. But those words…Never come. Instead she tries to run, and my body moves on it's own as my hand grabs her arm, preventing her from escaping.

"Don't!" I shout. "You can't just do something and then run like nothing happened, ya know!"

"Let me go, you bean!" She spits, trying to pry my hand off of her. Usually, I'd give in immediately, feeling that the risk wasn't worth the reward, but… "Kyon! Let me go! I have to go! I need-!"

"No!" I interrupt. I expected her to say something else, but she just stared at me with serious eyes…Her eyes… "You can't just leave, Haruhi! I finally get it! I get why you're always so horrid with Asahina, and-!"

"I'm not horrible!"

"I'm not done!" I shout back, earning her silence. I loosen my grip on her arm as she relaxes a little, accepting the fact I wasn't gonna let her go. My voice settles a little, returning to it's normal level, but the tone is different. "I get why you're always treating me the way you do. I get why you took an interest in me, a boring old human. I get why you don't like me looking at other girls, like Asahina and Nagato. It's not because you think I'll become 'corrupt', or anything that dramatic…It's because you…"

I trail off, which gives her the chance to speak. "Shut up…" She clenches her fists and looks to the ground darkly. "Just…Shut up…"

"Haruhi-"

Her head shoots up to look at me. Her eyes are scary, as if a flame resides in her golden orbs. "Be quiet! I don't want to hear anymore! As your Brigade chief, I order you to-"

"You be quiet." I jump in, calmly. I walk to her, a stunned expression on her face. I then embrace her, hugging her against me. Her head is in my chest, and she doesn't move, she just remains still, unmoving. Her body seems stiff, like she's an alert coyote. "Haruhi…I don't know why you're so scared, and I don't get why I am either…I've had plenty of past relationships with people. I've had best friends, family friends…Girlfriends…But you're something else. You're you. And despite my constant complaining, I learnt something a while ago, after something happened. I learnt that I need you. I'd probably have a simpler life if I never met you, but I did meet you, and I'm actually glad. I'm glad you're in my life, and I want you in it. Are you my friend? No. Are you family? No. But you're something special…You're…Indescribable. And I love that about you. What I'm trying to say is…" I've lost my mind! What am I even saying? I make her look up to me. Staring in her eyes, courage fills my gut. I gulp slightly, afraid of the consequences that may occur…But…For Haruhi I'd…I'd cross time and space, because I want her as…I want… "I need Haruhi Suzumiya in my life, because she is everything to me. She's the person that makes me angry, that makes me laugh, that makes me worried and above all…She makes me happy. My life was boring before I met you, Haruhi. I convinced myself that such an existence made me happy, but you showed me differently. You made me happy, Haruhi. Truly happy. You made me…Love you." Her eyes light up. Whether they're igniting with hatred or happiness is debatable, after all, this is Haruhi. "I'm in love with Haruhi Suzumiya, the only girl with the power and will to change my world."

"Kyon, I…" She looks to me, a smile growing on her face. But suddenly, I feel my head being beaten by a fist. "Why didn't you say something sooner, eh? Then we could have avoided this whole embarrassing fiasco! You even made me go glittery eyed! You fiend! You monster! You…!" She pauses for a second, and suddenly, I feel a pat on my head. "You dummy." A smile resonates from her face.

I smile slightly also, but then realize what she's doing. "Who do you think you are, patting my head? It's degrading! I'm not a dog!"

She looks away, confused. "You sure? I see them do this sorta thing in those anime I watch…"

"It's the other way around! The guy pats the girl's head affectionately!"

"Really?" She gives me a frown, before a glare shoots my way. "You better not try it with me. This doesn't change anything in the Brigade, I'm still your chief. So, if anyone is head-patting, it's me!" I give her a sour face, which makes her pat my head again. "But don't worry, Kyon! It'll be a thing that's exclusive to you, okay?" My face becomes ever the more infuriated with each passing second. "And lover boy…" She starts, giving me a wink. "We'll keep our little relationship between us, okay? It'll add a little flare!"

So, I need some more flare to make you hap-Wait! Who said there's even a relationship? This may have been a mistake, ya know? What makes you think there's an us?

"Oh, there's definitely an us. You don't just steal a girls first kiss and get away scotts free. So c'mon, you're coming to my house." That was Haruhi's first kiss? But I thought…

She hooks her arm around mine and starts to drag me along.

"When did you become so forward?" I smirk, unable to believe that less than a few minutes ago she was all shy.

She holds her head high and grins. "Simple. Now I don't need to worry about anything, because once you're mine, that's it. This relationship shall be sealed forever by fate. After all, I'm irresistible!" Perhaps. "And you love me!" Maybe. "So, now you're mine and I'm yours! The fun is just beginning!" I hope so. "Pervert!" She screams, beating me up once more. Of all the things I could have accidentally said aloud…

Anyway, as me and Haruhi make our way to her home, I can't help but think about why she's so shy about the whole love thing when she's so confident in everything else…Guess I'll find out.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: And indeed you will, Kyon, as will all of you readers. This is just the beginning. There's a lot of laughs to laugh and tears to shed yet, so look forward to it. I hope you enjoyed this chap. T'was a little short after I've been away for so long, and I apologise for that, but no sense in rushing, right? Indulge in what you enjoy while you can, I say! Anyhow, I do hope you enjoyed it and I'm well aware I've become somewhat rusty (Sorry about that), and I promise the next chap won't take as long to arrive as this one did. Life's situations got in the way of my writing and whatnot, but I'm back (For now) and I hope to update soon! Remember: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6: Meet The Parents

To Love a God

Chapter 6: Meet The Parents

After about half an hours journey, Haruhi and I make it to the railway crossing I walk her to, before she goes her own way home and I go mine. She comes to an abrupt halt and digs her finger into my chest, a serious look in her eyes.

"Now listen, Kyon!" Her teeth grit, looking like the fangs of a predator, and her eyebrows are stern, letting me know that what she says next, she says with authority. "No matter what, you can't give my mother the idea that we're a couple! Got it?"

I hold me hands up and smile innocently. "Don't worry, I'll be as quiet as a mouse."

"No." She says bluntly. "I don't want her thinking that I'm even friends with such a quiet person."

"Yuki?" I point out.

She places a hand on her hip and closes her eyes. "She's an exception."

"So what? I just sit there and smile?"

"No." She says again, exactly the same as she did before. "I don't want her thinking you're a freak who just goes with everything that's said. What standards will she think I have then, eh?"

I give her a frown. "Then…What about Koizumi?"

"I need a lap dog, don't I?" She leans forward, as if insulted.

I point at her accusingly. "I thought he was your friend?"

"He is." She calms down again suddenly. As unpredictable as ever, its seems. "But you're my…" She trails off, and I can't help but smile at the blush growing on her cheeks. Guess she really is shy about this, huh? Taniguchi must have been misunderstanding her character quite a bit.

"I'm your what?" I smirk, taking full advantage of the situation. Which, in turn, earns me a hit to the head.

"Shut up!" She grasps my hand again and pulls me along with her. "And under no circumstances do you just act all nervous! My ma doesn't like those sort of people either!"

Mrs Suzumiya doesn't like people like Asahina? But…Even Haruhi likes Asahina…I think.

While walking, I feel Haruhi's clutch on my hand loosen a bit. It's then that I realize that this was really happening. I was now boyfriend to God. So now I have the greatest power on Earth, and the biggest burden. Brilliant.

We eventually make it Haruhi's home, which, dare I say, looks quite normal. Never had I seen children on the street run and hide when they saw Haruhi approaching. In fact, some greeted her. Neither did people warn me of the cursed Suzumiya household. Instead, there's a strange feeling coming from the building. Like a feeling of…Peace?

Haruhi swings open the door and pulls me in. When we're in, I catch a glimpse of the back of Mrs Suzumiya in the kitchen. Her hair is similar to Haruhi's, but long. And it's tied in a ponytail. I like it here already.

"Mum, I brought someone over, I'll just be taking them upstairs, alright?" Haruhi asks, just loud enough for her mother to hear.

"Alright. Would they like some food?" I hear her call back. Even her voice sounds like Haruhi's, only it's more mature.

Haruhi gives me a questioning look. "Would you?"

"Yes please!" I shout, giving Haruhi a smile, but instead earning a slap as she pulls me at lightning quick speed upstairs.

I hear her mother shout, "Is that a boy?" A hint of curiosity in her voice as she does.

Haruhi throws me into her room and jumps on top of me and grasps my collar. "What do you think you're doing?" She shouts in a hushed tone. "Now she thinks I've brought a boy home!"

"But…" I frown at her, confused. "You have?"

"Idiot! Now she's gonna act strange!" She gets off of me and goes to her dresser.

"What do you mean by 'strange'? Stranger than YOU?"

Haruhi's body stiffens for a second, and she turns slowly, an evil yet possessed grin on her face. "I'm gonna enjoy doing this, Kyon…" I see that she has something in her hand. Makeup? It's then that it hits me. I try to crawl away, but Haruhi turns me with her foot and sits firmly on my torso once more. "If you look like a girl, then I may be able to convince her you are…"

Just as she goes to apply the horrid substance on my face, the door opens with a grinning figure standing in the frame. Looking at the woman, you could tell it was Haruhi's mother.

"Miss Suzumiya! I had no idea you would be so daring as to sneak boys in your room and-!" She pauses for a second and sees what Haruhi has in her hands, and the panic that's plastered on my face. Mrs Suzumiya gave her daughter a hopeless look. "What're you doing, child?"

"I was just-He-I-!"

"I see…" She nodded in an understanding way. Could it be that this woman, this angel, was here to save me from becoming a doll? "I'll let you both get on with it then." She started to shut the door again, leaving. It's then that Haruhi and I looked at each other and our faces went red.

"No! It's not what you think!" We both cried out, making Mrs Suzumiya open the door again, a smile on her face.

"It's time for dinner." She said.

When Haruhi and I sat at our designated seats, or, as it's better to say, the seats that Haruhi decided we were going to sit at, silence fell over the room. All except for the humming coming from the kitchen where Mrs Suzumiya had gone to fetch the food.

I look to Haruhi for guidance on what to do and say. But she just continued to stare at the ground, a deep blush on her face. Brilliant! The time I most need her and she's acting all cute and innocent. My luck!

Before I know it, Mrs Suzumiya is back, exclaiming a "Bon appetit!" just as she uncovers the amazing hot pot that was now resting on the table, waiting to be consumed. Now I know where Haruhi gets her cooking skills from.

As I thanked her countless times, making Haruhi scoff occasionally, I dug into the food and, as I expected, it was gorgeous. Even better than Haruhi's!

"So, Kyon?" Mrs Suzumiya started, just as we were all but finished with the food, save for Haruhi. "May I ask whom asked whom to be their lover?"

Immediately, Haruhi choked on her food and I just stared blankly for a few seconds. Lover? I hardly think that's appropriate. Not even a day of being in a relationship and this is what the mother thinks? God save me when it comes to the father!

"Erm…I wouldn't use the word lovers, Mrs Suzumiya. You see, Haruhi and I just-"

"Have you kissed?" She interrupted.

I looked to Haruhi, who just froze and allowed her face to go as red as a tomato. Don't do this now, Haruhi! I need you!

Scratching the back of my head nervously, I too start to feel the heat growing in my face. "Well…Err…How should I-?"

"It's a yes, then? Splendid!" She clapped quietly, making Haruhi roll her eyes and then look to me, a pleading expression on her face, as if to say 'Save me!'. Oh, so now YOU need saving? You just left me to deal with that alone! "This would be my Haruhi's first proper relationship, would it not? Just make sure to be gentle with her! She comes on strong, but below all that tough exterior, she's as soft as mush."

At first, I thought that was going in a completely different direction. Land that, at least for a while, I'd rather not tread, as it were.

"So…Err…How is Haruhi with you, Mrs Suzumiya?" I felt like slapping my forehead for asking such a stupid question, as I'm sure Haruhi would have done for me with pleasure.

"Please, call me Kitanai, there's no need to be so informal, Kyon." She smiled.

"I see. That's gre-Wait! How do you know my nickname?" I frowned.

She then pointed a finger to Haruhi, who seemed to have a displeasured look plastered on her face. "My girl tells me a lot about you."

I couldn't help but let a smile appear on my face, which I could tell Haruhi noticed, because she started to crawl away. Once she was gone, Kitanai gave me a serious yet caring look.

"Please Kyon, treat her right." I gave her a questioning look, but felt that all would be explained depending on my next few words.

"I have no intention of doing otherwise." I reassured her, which seemed to relax her a bit, and her faint smile grew a bit.

"Good. I know you haven't been together for even a day, but she cares about you. I've known that much for a while. A lot of the reason that she is the way she is is down to her father." Listening even more intently, I feel a sudden weight land on the conversation as Kitanai's smile starts to slowly fade. "You see, Kyon. Her father was a very…Expressive man. Always acted so over the top, and that attracted me to him. But in the end, he wanted his life to be like a story. And so, to accomplish that, he broke the heart of not only a grown woman, but that of his own little girl's. Haruhi likes to have something special in her life, yet simple. I can tell she does. But she's never had that privilege. In her life, it's been nothing but drama and tears. That's why I know you're something fantastic, for both her and her life. You are the arms that will catch her should she fall, if we speak dramatically. You've known her for a while now, and she's a paradox, is she not? One minute she's so selfish and over the top, like her father. But the next moment, she comes into her own, and becomes so selfless and caring…" That was Haruhi in a nutshell, which is why you can never sum her up in one word.

"Where it counts, you're daughter is the most amazing person I know. But, even though at times she's a pain in the ass, as I'm sure you'll agree, she is just so…Spectacular." Not knowing what was coming out of my mouth, I later covered it in embarrassment. I may have complimented Haruhi in the long run, but there was a bit of an insult in there aswell. Dammit, Kyon! Keep your infernal monologue to yourself!

"That's so good, Kyon. You know my daughter for exactly what she is: a spectacular young woman." Kitanai smiles happily. "Now, you'll be sleeping over tonight, and I'll have it no other way!"

I jump at the sudden change of plans. A simple visit to Haruhi's house has turned to staying at it? Now that's bad news…Or is it? Why am I so negative about Haruhi all the time, even now? She is as I said, right? Haruhi is…Spectacular.

After helping with the dishes, I find a smug Haruhi sat in the living room.

"What's with that look?" I ask as I slump down next to her.

"You called me…Spectacular…" She smiled, a gleam in her eye. Surely this was too good to be- "Idiot!" She hissed. As I said, it was just too perfect a moment to be real. "Who do you think you are, huh? Tryin' to get my mum to warm up to you! You're mine, do you understand? So that means no looking at other girls! Whatsoever!"

"Roger, captain." I salute, with a grin on my face.

"I think you mean Chief, mongrel!" I was about to say something back, when suddenly I felt her curl up against me.

She whispered something, which made me ask, "What?"

"Hold me!" She ordered. I quickly, as a reflex, wrap my arm around her, so as to avoid injury.

There was a minute of silence, but to tell you the truth…It felt good. Just being able to sit there with Haruhi felt…Good? Surely my sanity has degraded to such a point that-

"Kyon…" She mutters, in a stubborn tone though, mind you. I turn to look down at her, only to feel her lips embrace mine forcefully. What once was a strong kiss melted into something smooth and tender. How long did we kiss? I don't know, but it felt like an eternity.

It's then that the severity of my feelings dawned on me…

I love Haruhi Suzumiya.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: As always, this was a bit rushed. I started and finished it today, as I needed to change a lot of where the plot was going. I have now, quite literally, watched the movie five times, and even now it still gets to me. Surely there will be a season 3 soon? But, as we know, there will be no season 3 to the MELANCHOLY of Haruhi Suzumiya, but what about the Jealousy of Haruhi Suzumiya etc.? There's something for you to ponder. If you haven't watched the film, watch it! It's amazing! And read the novels too! They are also fantastic. I've suddenly got all pumped up with Haruhi fanboy-ism, so expect more and longer chaps soon! Peace out! ****J**


	8. Chapter 7: Knowing God Chap 6 AddOn

To Love A God

Chapter 7: Knowing God

Bliss. Is that what I really feel? Maybe I'm just imagining it, but for the first time since this whole crazy 'God' affair with Haruhi, I feel like I'm actually at peace. Strange, huh? I chose this life, the one I'm always moaning about, despite being offered the one I always said I wish I had. The only person affected by this lie is me…So why do I keep it up? All the moaning I do is a lie. At least to some degree, anyway. Don't get me wrong, what Haruhi asks us to do is ridiculous, and I will always say that, but someone once told me that these days of torture would be ones I look back upon with fondness. Maybe it's true. Maybe I do enjoy it; this ridiculous life. Maybe I'm just insane. It's all debatable.

Either way, here I am, watching TV with a sleeping Haruhi cuddled up to me. To tell you the truth though, I'm not watching TV. I'm watching Haruhi. Is she dreaming? Is she having a nightmare? If so, is she creating closed space? None of these questions are going through my mind. Instead, the only question in my head is a strange but very important one: Is this Haruhi?

Of course is the answer, but to see her so…Calm…It's strange. Scratch that! It's downright impossible! Or so I once believed. Yet here she is, curling up against me, looking so innocent that you'd never think that when she was awake she'd be, almost literally, a walking time bomb. Angelic. That's the word I'd use to describe her. Perhaps that word doesn't do her justice. This was Haruhi, her own species, her own person…Her own league. Asahina is cute, definitely a moe character. Nagato is pretty, in her own blissful way, making more than a few guys turn their heads. Haruhi, though…Haruhi's beautiful. She's a selfish, stubborn and eccentric Brigade Leader, but she's my selfish, stubborn, eccentric and wonderful Brigade Leader. She has beauty both inside and out, as hard as it is to believe (And for me to say). I've always known how gorgeous Haruhi is, but I never noticed just how gorgeous. Maybe she's a flower just beginning to bloom, and I'm only getting a fraction of her scent. Her petals have yet to reach their true potential, and soon they shall make all the other flowers wilt with envy. Jesus! That was overly poetic of me…

Suddenly, I feel a new presence in the room. I look at the door but see no one. Maybe I was just-

"Well, well Kyon." A voice speaks, out of the darkness behind me. Alarmed, I start to turn and find the source, only to have a hand land on my shoulder and hear a cold whisper in my ear. "Do you enjoy her company?" Chills shoot down my spine. I turn around fully now and see a grinning Kitanai.

"Kitanai?" I choke, still gripped with fear.

She gives me an apologetic look. "Sorry, but the chance of scaring you was too great to pass." A snicker escapes her lips as she goes to sit on the chair opposite Haruhi and I. "Are you two comfortable?"

I look down to Haruhi's sleeping face. "I guess we are, your daughter here especially."

Kitanai gives me a warm smile. "It's good to see her so relaxed. She usually fusses over so many things, such as what her 'S.O.S. Brigade' will be doing next."

"She really thinks about that?" I question.

"Of course!" A shocked expression appears on Kitanai's face, which is surprising in itself. "Why wouldn't she?"

Shrugging, I answer, "She always seems to make it up as she goes along."

"Who are you calling 'she'? I can still hear you, ya know…" A voice mutters weakly. Both Kitanai and I frown at Haruhi, who seems to be restless all of a sudden. Her eyes remain shut, but her body keeps fidgeting.

"Maybe you should take her to her room, eh Kyon?" Kitanai suggests.

"Err…I s'pose." I blush slightly at the thought of carrying Haruhi, of all people, to her bedroom. God knows why.

As I pick her up, I swear Haruhi smiles ever so slightly. Perhaps I'm just imagining. After all, Haruhi and I stayed on the couch most of the day, so it must be getting to me.

Carrying her almost limp body upstairs, I find myself once again looking at Haruhi in wonder. Her eyes are ever so slightly open, and that's enough to make me get lost in them. Hell, I get so distracted by them, I nearly walk right into her door.

Due to it being night, her room's dark, and despite my best efforts, I can't find her light switch. I do my best to make it to her bed, standing on the occasional bits and bobs that are sprawled along her floor as I do.

Eventually, I find the softness of her bed with my almost free hand. As I gently lay her down, a pair of soft arms wrap themselves around my neck.

"Don't go…" Haruhi speaks, faintly. Eventually, I come to the decision that, whether she's half asleep or not, Haruhi is still dangerous when she doesn't get her way. I lift the covers, and slowly get in the bed with Haruhi. Usually, a guy like myself would blush madly in this situation, as our faces were mere inches apart. But for some reason, this felt right. Just being with Haruhi felt right. I play with her hair, just like I had one December after I awoke from, apparently, a nasty bump to the head. Her eyes are still open, suggesting that she's still, only just, awake.

"Haruhi?" I ask, hoping she's asleep. There's no response, so I deem it safe to do what's next. "I love you." No reaction on her face, so I guess I'm clear. Closing my eyes slowly, I feel her arms tighten around my neck as she pulls me closer. Softly, she kisses me, and I know now that she was awake, at least enough to hear what I had said. Dammit!

Before I know it, I'm asleep…

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know this is a short chap, as it was meant to be a part of the last one. But, for some reason, I thought I had finished the last one and posted it without realizing I had this much left to write. So, again, sorry about that. Hope you enjoyed this little add-on to the last chap. The next one will be the longest chapter yet and will be here soon…Hopefully. ****J But fret not, for like I stated in my last update, I'm hyped on Haruhi fanboy-ism! I'm also sorry if this is poorly written. I was tired when I had to write it and stayed up until morning **_**trying **_**to make sure everything was correct. I eventually gave in due to exhaustion and can only pray that it's in good enough condition for when it's posted. Hope you enjoyed this 'half-a-chap' and look forward to the next one coming this weekend! Please review! J**


	9. Chapter 8: Frogs, Snails and

To Love A God

Chapter 8: Frogs, Snails And Puppy Dog Tails

Morning came too early for me. After all, I was comfortable and still had yet to fully rejuvenate, but Kitanai saw it fit to open Haruhi's curtains and half blind me while at it. I opened my eyes fearfully, scared that the light would still be too much for me to handle. Thankfully, my eyes had adjusted, and I find myself looking around for the mastermind behind my pain, but she's already gone. I swear that woman is a ninja or something! As I try to get up, I feel a weight on my arm. Frowning, I look for the reason, and can't help but smile slightly at the cause. Haruhi.

Doing my best to keep her from waking, I gently pry her from my arm and venture downstairs. Once I reach the bottom, I am greeted only by a note on the refrigerator, reading: 'Kyon, had a feeling you'd be first up. Help yourself to whatever food you'd like, and be sure to wake Haruhi before the day gets too late. Thanks! Kitanai XXX.

Usually, I'd be a bit touched by the kindness of this woman, but I know that deep down she's evil and my entire being is too tired to feel anything. Well, almost anything…

Suddenly, I'm smacked so hard in the head by something that I'm knocked off my feet! When I regain myself, I look to see Haruhi, armed with a pillow and dastardly smile. I stare at her blankly for a second, before quickly jumping over her kitchen counter and into the lounge. Hurriedly, I pick up one of the pillows on the couch and, as I see her enter the room, charge at her.

Things quickly escalate into a war before we knew it, and many pillows are thrown and numerous things knocked out of place. But we didn't care. For a little while, I didn't care if it was childish, I just wanted to win. Eventually the pillows were too far away from us to run for them. Because if one of us ran, the other would tackle them to the floor. Regardless, I felt that this stalemate was growing old, so I tried to make a quick dash for one. Sadly however, as predicted, Haruhi tackled me to the floor, picked up the pillow I was going for and started to whack my head mercilessly.

"Please! Mercy, Haruhi! Mercy!" I laugh, while trying to catch the pillow in my grasp, ultimately failing to do so.

She scoffed suddenly, and giggles, "Oh, no! You didn't even try to wake me up! This is your penalty!"

Haruhi continued to hit me until she was breathless, as was I, and allowed her arms to hang by her side. She stared down at me, breathing heavily, with a smile on her face for a moment. Then, out of nowhere, she cupped my face with her hands and kissed me. And I was all too happy to return it.

I can't believe how things have changed, especially in such a short space of time. Heck, it feels like only yesterday that Haruhi was that lonely girl who sat at the back of the class. The girl that changed her hair everyday, simply because she thought that every day of the week had a certain colour, style etc. The girl that would remain silent unless talked to about espers, aliens or time travellers. The girl that, when I first heard her speak, sounded like a raving nutter. I'm not gonna say that it isn't a part of who she is, because it's in there somewhere, but something vital happened to her to make her happier, something that has made her smile when coming to school rather than acting all glum and down. She was no longer lonely, and that was all there was to it. In a way, John Smith was her only hope at one point, someone normal who intrigued her. So was it a wonder she tried to find him? I don't want to imagine how hard she tried to find him, to find me, only to be disappointed every time. She was a poor little girl. Not only had someone unique abandoned her, but so had her father. She's said before her mother is usually busy. So, despite how she can be, Haruhi has always been lonely. What is it that keeps you chirpy, Haruhi? Is it the S.O.S. Brigade? Is it torturing Asahina? Is it something to do with me?

"It _is _you…" A quiet voice answered. It's then that I realize that the questions I had just thought were actually spoken aloud. I see Haruhi staring at me, her cheeks red and a weak smile on her face.

I give her a sad look. "Haruhi…"

She lies down on me, and for that moment, I got a real taste of who Haruhi is: A caring, reliant and wonderful person. Sure, she acts all independent, but she needs someone there for her. And that someone happens to be me.

"You're still a weakling in comparison to me, but…" I can feel her heart beating, and it's easy to tell she can hear mine. "I do need you, Kyon."

I'm shocked for a second, being rendered paralyzed by her words. When it's a normal situation, she'll always act like she usually does. But this was a _special_ situation, one that happens too little and too far apart.

Eventually, I'm able to wrap my arms around her, hugging her with a tight squeeze. I kiss the top of her head lightly. "Now that I have you, Haruhi…I need you, too." I finish with a smile.

We don't move for, what feels like, an eternity. But when we do, it's back to the old routine.

"I can't believe you were hitting me so hard with that damned pillow! Have you no consideration? I'm a lady, after all!" She hisses.

"Well, you're a frickin' tough one! Seriously, how tough are you? You relentlessly attacked me, barely even giving me time to breath!" I spit.

"That's 'cause I tried to smother you!" She confessed, leaning forward. "You kept screaming like a little girl, and it got annoying…" Her voice seems to trail off as I slowly lose interest in the argument. My attention is directed somewhere else. She's leaning forward, her shirt hanging loosely…You can guess what I'm looking at. Then I feel a hard pat on the head. "Are you listening, dog?" She snaps, regaining my attention.

"Err-Yeah, yeah! Course I am, Chief! I was-Erm-Listening completely! I was, err…" I find myself unable to say anything else, as her shirt seems to be hanging more and more with each second. Perhaps there is a God other than Haruhi, and judging by my current situation, it's definitely a male. I praise thy Lord! She then frowns at me, and then follows my eyes and looks to where I am. Her head lifts slowly, her face red from both embarrassment and anger. She clenches her fists and starts to beat me savagely.

"Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!" She continuously shouts, but I regret nothing!

After she exacted her revenge, we both decided it would be best to shower. If I was like Evil Knievel, I'd ask if we could shower at the same time. However, I do not have a death wish at this moment in time, so I remain silent. Even when she was getting changed, she demanded I leave the room. She never had a problem with it in the past. I've seen her in her bra many-a-time, so what's changed suddenly? Could it be that, with me, she's become shy? No! That can't be it!…Can it…? As I grin at the thought, she comes out of her room and says that she just needs to go into the bathroom before I go in for the shower. This peaks my curiosity, so I peer around the corner when she enters. I wait not even for a minute before she's out again, carrying the clothes she was wearing this morning and yesterday. Everything was there, bra included. When had I become so perverted? No, it's not perverted! I didn't _know _she'd be carrying her undergarments! I swear I didn't! The alarms in my head snap me out of my mental 'guilty or not guilty' debate when she comes to an abrupt halt as she's walking away. She turns slowly to see if I'm spying on her. Luckily, I pulled my head from around the corner, safely concealed in the shadows.

As I shower, a feeling of uneasiness looms over me. Was I being watched? I open the shower door and check around, not seeing anyone. Suddenly, a flash of light comes out of nowhere, and beyond the glass I see Haruhi running out of the door. She had taken a picture!

When I'm decent, I charge into her room, seeing her waving an already printed version of the picture in her hand.

"Haruhi, what're you doing…?"

"Just a little insurance." She grins evilly. "I'm only taking precautions so that you obey my every whim, or this goes on the internet." I glare at her, challenging just how serious she is. The glare that she gives me in return suggests that she is entirely serious. "1) You tell no one of our relationship, until I say so. 2) You stop spying on me…" Damn! She caught onto me. "And 3) You take me on a date, right now."

Once again, I challenge her with a glare, and, just like before, she returns it, letting me know that she is so serious that to disobey is to pay…The Penalty.

Before I know it, we're in the very same place that we always go when we're on an S.O.S. Brigade outing.

"What're we doing here?" I ask.

She takes a spoonful of the ice cream she ordered. "The food is free."

"How?"

"'Cause you're paying!" She answers instantly. I smack my forehead due to my apparent stupidity. How could my spidey senses not have alerted me to this? I must have let my guard down around Haruhi all of a sudden. Well, now I know not to. Then realization hits me.

"Err…Haruhi?"

She looks up from her dessert. "What?"

I turn my pockets inside out and smile worriedly. "I forgot my wallet…"

The cherry she was eating of her ice cream falls from the tip of her tongue back into the tasty looking sweet. "You're kidding…?"

I shake my head slowly, the nervous smile on my face never disappearing. It's then that she scratches her chin in thought. Could it be that she's got an idea?

Before I know it, she grabs my hand and we run for the exit. We sprint to the park, believing it to be safe, and stop next to a tree. Now that I think about it, this whole setup seems…Familiar. The tree. The slight hill. Haruhi. This was…Where we once had that picnic…The one that apparently never happened? Oh, the coincidences of life.

"Hey, Haruhi?" I gasp, trying to catch my breath. "Does this place look familiar?"

"Of course!" She exclaims, struggling due to her lack of breath. "It's the park!"

"No, I mean this particular part?"

She gives me a curious frown. "Yeah, because it's part of the park."

An unamused expression appears on my face. "Really?"

She smiles a little. "Funny, Mr Sarcastic." I decide that my legs are in need of a little rest, so I slowly sit down and rest against the bark of the tree. As I try to catch my breath still, Haruhi decides to jump on me, making it even harder to do so. "You're so unfit, Kyon." She remarks. I see you've already got your breathing back to normal?

"Well, I'm no you, Miss Suzumiya."

She looks out into the distance of the park for a while, before saying, "You know this place is called Lover's Shrine, right?"

I shoot her a confused face. Could that name be why you brought me here for that picnic, Haruhi? I'm touched.

"How come?" I ask.

"Apparently, long ago, a writer wrote about this place. They said that they used to see two fairies-"

"Fairies?" I laugh.

Her face becomes very serious very suddenly, making me silent and listen carefully. "Anyhow, the writer claims that the fairies would meet here every night, from dusk 'til dawn. They wouldn't do much, other than be with each other. However, when the writer grew up, the fairies stopped coming. Some say that she just lost her imagination, but others say she lost the will to love. Hence why I believe the saying: 'One can't find love until they've given up on it'. In other words, the love she saw, the fairies' love, was once hers, but it vanished. So she needed to find new love, because no matter how hard she tried to find it, the love she knew had vanished. The writer gave up on love, and so she never found it again-"

"So, how does that make sense with the saying-?" I interrupt.

"Shut up! I don't need to explain myself to you!" Haruhi interrupts my interruption.

None of that makes sense, other than the saying itself. So take a moment and think about that, Kyon. How does that saying apply for Haruhi? Could it be that…The love she gave up on, the love of her father, made her no longer even attempt to seek love in any form? And so, because she gave up on love, she found it again…She found me?

I kiss Haruhi's cheek lovingly, finally feeling that I was working out this Rubik's Cube-of-a-girl.

"What was that for?" She blushes slightly.

"Why so red? Is my kiss that much of a sensation?" I ask jokingly. She just looks at me, bewildered, making me stick my tongue out at her.

She turns away and scoffs, "Hardly."

"I kissed you spontaneously Haruhi because…" I pause for a second, waiting for her to turn. When she does, I continue, "…I can. And I want to. I told you before, didn't I?"

"Told me what?" She questions.

I give her a serious look. "I love you, Haruhi."

There's a moment of silence, before she hits me on the head. "Idiot! Quit trying to be cool, it doesn't suit you!" She turns away again, leaving me to rub my head in agony. It's then that I think I hear her mutter something. "…I love you, too…"

I can't help but let a happy smile spread across my face. Then I decide to tease her a little. "Hey, Haruhi? I think I've got a nickname for you."

A look of intrigue appears on her face. "What is it?"

"Rubik." I joke.

There's an awkward silence for a minute. Then, out of nowhere, she starts to beat me up again.

"You damn idiot! How dare you call me fat! I have a slender figure, appreciate it! I'm not like you…You…FATTY!"

She clearly didn't get the joke…

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hola, readers! Wrote this quickly because, well, I want to get to work on the next chap because SOMETHING happens. Not gonna give any hints, other than it's not good. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chap. Some will think things like 'Kyon acted out of character!', but the truth is, I was being realistic. Who doesn't get love struck every now and again? Kyon's just lost in the moment, but that's why the next chappie is bad. Things take a turn for the worse, because it's now that things get going. I know this was way too long an introduction to the entire story, but the quest of love is a long and perilous one (Another hint, there). So yes, everything is JUST getting going, and that's why I stated a few chaps ago why it's been so long for me to get back to this story, because there's been a few alterations to the plot (A few means a lot). So keep an eye open for the next chap. And this'll of seemed like a rushed chap because, again, love is a rush! And a day with Haruhi goes quickly! Thanks, and review! (Man, this was a long 'AUTHOR'S NOTES') ****J**


	10. Abridged: Towards The Light

To Love A God

Abridged: Towards The Light…

I think it's safe to say that I've had my fair share of insanity for one life, don't you think? Seriously, how long does everyone think I'll be able to hold up against the onslaught? Not only do I have to worry about Haruhi, I have to love her, too? This life, my friends, is one helluva rollercoaster! That isn't to say it's not fun, as I'm sure anyone with a boring, ordinary life would give anything to be in my shoes. But don't let the pretty girls and wonders fool you, this life I live is a dangerous one. Around one corner is a God, one that, completely unbeknownst to her, has the power to obliterate the world with a single angry fit. Around the next corner there's a psychopathic alien-stroke-android that wants to make me bleed just to see how Haruhi reacts. Around another corner is giant insects in a dreamlike world. So yeah, this is a life built on and made for insanity.

After spending most of the day with Haruhi, I discovered that she had become so worn down that she collapsed right in the middle of the street. Luckily, prince charming was there to catch her, so I asked for her back. I had to carry that lump all the way back home, only for Kitanai to still be out, making it so I had to wait for three hours to make sure Haruhi was safe and sound. The things I do, eh? Anyhow, I'm currently walking home and the stars glitter across the night sky, dazzling me as I stroll. In fact, they're even more amazing than usual tonight. I make out pictures from the dots and imagine them dancing across the night sky. Maybe one day, just one day, I'll write about these adventures of mine, and then…Wait!

Worriedly, I look down from the stars, scanning the area around me, only to see nothing but darkness. Slowly, the stars begin to fade, and all is starting to become dark. I've gotta get outta here! Is this another danger? Is it something to do with Haruhi? Is it…Death? Absurd! I'm Haruhi Suzumiya's boyfriend! I can't just 'die'! There has to be some ritual or something, right?

Suddenly, there's a dim light in the darkness. I hope it's not like those movies where it turns out to be a car and WHAM! I'm road kill. Perhaps Koizumi is trying to contact me? Perhaps Asahina? Maybe Nagato? I don't even know what I'm thinking anymore! The light begins to shine brighter and brighter, to the point I have to hold up a hand to block it's rays. Then out of nowhere, I feel a breeze brushing past me, coming from the direction of the light. Do I have to walk towards the light? That usually ends badly…But…Do I have a choice?

Reluctantly, I take a step forward. Nothing happens. So I take another. And another…And another. You get the gist. A heat starts to hit my body, like that of a warm summers day. Eventually, the light becomes to bright and I find myself blinded, but able to still walk on. I shut my eyes so tight that it starts to hurt.

What's going on? Am I travelling through time? Space? As these questions rush through my head, I find myself able to see once again. Ands that's when I see it, all laid before me…

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry to leave it here, but decided to have a lil' cliff-hanger. Anyhow, this was all meant to be included in Chapter 9, but personal matters have come up and I decided to update this since it's kinda like a sneak-peek. But don't fear, Chapter 9 is the longest and will be up this weekend, so I'm not abandoning you! This bit will be taken off Chapter 9 (So as not to bore you) and I will add a little more to it which I wasn't going to as a way of making it up to you all. Keep an eye open for the next chap and look forward to it…Because something is coming…Something BAD!**


	11. Chapter 9: Consuming Light

To Love a God

Chapter 9: Consuming Light

It's not everyday I get swept away by some sort of bright light. Sure, I've dealt with espers, aliens, time-travellers and all that nonsense, but never _this_.

An eternity seems to have passed since I saw anything but sheer blankness - if that makes any sense. To be honest though, I'm not afraid or scared, or even slightly confused. I'm tired, and I want to go to bed. I want to go home. I want my rest!

"My my, it looks as though _you're_ just the fellow I'm looking for." A voice speaks suddenly.

Who the hell? "Who's that?" I call out, hoping it's nothing…well…dangerous.

"That's a good question, really. If I'm honest, I'm not too sure myself." They finish with a chuckle. "Maybe I'm so old that I can't even remember. Or maybe I'd rather forget. Who knows?"

I can't help but frown at his puzzling words. "Who are you?"

"Well…" He starts, when, out of nowhere, a tall individual appears before me, seemingly from nowhere. "I guess you could say that I'm…everything."

"Everything?" I question. "Hard to believe that."

"It's true." He smirks, before pointing downwards, towards my hands. I hold them up; seems I've got my body back. "I'm the greatest riddle in all eternity. In fact, I guess you could say that I _am _eternity."

"Modest, much." I scoff. He merely laughs and walks away.

"You know Miss Suzumiya, correct?" He asks, out of the blue.

I rub my hands, just to be sure they're really there. "What's it to you?"

He's suddenly inches away from my face, a sinister grin on his face. "Everything."

I jump back a bit, startled. "What the hell?" He starts to laugh manically, holding his stomach. "What do you want…?"

"I want it all, and she's standing in my way. It's that simple that it only takes a single sentence." He answers, holding out his arms.

"Haruhi's in your way?" I frown, before I eventually sigh. "Yeah, that's kinda what she does."

His arms fall to his sides, and he hangs his head. "She's The Being. She makes it happen. But there is no Even without her Adam, and I plan on filling that spot."

Crossing my arms, I look at him sternly. "Don't think so, pal. You can't just appear in someone's life and claim them for yourself."

"Like she did with you?" He stares at me menacingly. "Her and I are the same, you see. But if I'm honest, I've been bored for a very long time, and I want some fun. So here's what's going to happen…you're going to _my _world, travelling back to when there still was such a thing. You're going to find the truth, and then I'll let you decide what's going to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that there's more to Haruhi Suzumiya than you believe. All you have to do is uncover the truths that I have laid before you. They're hidden, but I'm sure you'll find them. Please understand that, if you fail, everything ends. It's that simple. No today; no tomorrow; no yesterday."

I go to walk away. "I won't be part of this. It's not even been five minutes, and you think you can tell me what to do."

"Alrighty, then! If that's how you're going to be, then how about I kill her?"

"What? You leave Haruhi-" I turn around, but see a young girl in his arms, unconscious. "Who's that?"

"See, if you do as I say, then you'll find out. But if you disobey me, well, I can't be blamed for punishing you, now can I?" He replies, simply. "She's innocent…to a degree. So what will it be? You play my game, and everyone walks away perfectly fine. When the decision, I won't go back on my word."

"What's this choice I'll have to make?"

"You'll see." He smiles.

"How long do I have?"

"You'll see." He continues to smile.

"What's happening in my world then, while I'm gone?"

His smile grows wider, to a sickening and inhumane width. "You'll say."

Feels like I'm signing a contract with the devil…but that girl…who is she? Why's he using her as a bargaining chip? What's this choice I'll have to make? "I'll do it, but under one condition."

"Yes?" He asks. It's sickening how my answer caused his eyes to light up madly.

"Keep Haruhi safe while I'm gone. And everyone else. No tricks."

He huffs while placing the girl on the ground. "Please! This is a game, after all. I'm not a threat! I'm just offering you a choice; something Miss Suzumiya isn't, whether she knows it or not."

"Alright, I'm ready." I state. He goes to lift his hand, before I interrupt, "At least tell me that girls name?"

His grin shows his pearly whites, and he answers me. The words are inaudible, but I read lips. That name…That's-

Suddenly, the whiteness at my feet starts to shatter, like glass, and I find myself falling through it's shards. Darkness starts to surround me, and my sight begins to fade.

Terrified, I look up towards the disappearing light, and I see the Mystery Man standing there, like a shadow.

"I'll be in touch!" He shouts, gleefully.

And then, all is black. Seems my problems are just beginning…

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**It's been way too long, and, as it always is, the internet is to blame. I've been unable to post much these past few days, and I've finally finished my exams, so I'll be free for about four months, which (Apart from spending time with friends and family) will be dedicated to writing. This was muddled and messy, but I decided to rewrite Chapter 10 for plot reasons, but it'll remain mostly the same.**

**Expect an update pretty soon, since my love for the Suzumiya universe has been completely refreshed, AND my internet has returned! **

**Keep an eye out for Chapter 11: Land of the Gods**


	12. Chapter 10: Land of the Gods

**To Love a God**

**Chapter 11: :Land of the Gods**

As I feel myself regaining consciousness, or at least the ability of thought, a pain shoots through the entirety of my body. It's starts at the centre, from the heart to the very ends of my toes, as if a deadly poison was coursing though my veins. I jolt, and then I start to feel normal once more, save for an aching head.

It takes great effort to open my eyes, almost as though they were plastered together. I felt like a vampire approaching the sunlight, or a child escaping the womb and entering the briskness of life. My hands quiver as I raise them upwards, to cover whatever it is that blinds me. My lids flutter open, and my sight starts to adjust.

Although covered, the burning star in the sky stabs my eyes like a dagger, as though destroying my optic nerves.

I sit up slowly, the pain returning once again, but instead shooting only down the length of my spine. And then, I see something wonderful…

Before me was the beauty of seemingly never-ending fields and flowers, all stretching into the unseen distance. I felt nostalgic, the sight made me think of myself as being Dorothy awakening from her long slumber in the enchanted (Or better yet, cursed) poppy field of Oz.

If one was a normal individual, then they would surely slap themselves across the face, or pinch their cheek, but I had grown accustomed to the unusual, and so I decided it would be best to wander and explore before making assumptions.

Memories of my strange meeting with that mysterious person flood through my mind. What was he up to? Better yet, who was he? And when he said he'd kill 'her', did he mean Haruhi or that girl? These are all the thoughts that begin to fly through my mind, and for all of them I have no answer. All I know is this: I'm now part of some twisted 'game'; A chess piece on his board…Or am I his opponent?

Damn! It's as though I have a shroud surrounding me, preventing my eyes from seeing what's actually there, right under my nose!

Hours pass, and the sun doesn't move…At least, I think that's what's occurring. Perhaps I'm somewhere else, an altered reality or another dimension? Maybe time doesn't even exist? Or there's the possibility that, already, I've drifted into madness and now believe that I have walked continuously for roughly eight hours. Like in Oz, I feel as though these flowers are having a strange effect on me, but rather than evoking the need for sleep, they serve as an annoyance. A person can only be among such beauty for so long before feeling as though they were being engulfed by it!

The minutes drag! The seconds crawl! Hours fade to days; Days to hours! An endless cycle of something becoming nothing! A petal falling from it's flower being the only difference one sees! Sweat falls down my face, yet the air is cool! But is it sweat or tears? I don't know, for I have grown so weary that the only movement be the one in my dragging legs! It feels as though I have been here for months or years, exploring this constant realm of daylight only to find that I am in an abyss; Limbo holding a firm grasp on me! And yet I walk on…Why? For myself? For adventure? For anything?…For Haruhi…?

"HARUHI!" I shout to the sky, more of an exclamation than a call. Falling to my knees, breathless, I know now that it's not sweat upon my face, but tears. Not tears of pain nor sadness - Tears of desperation. I needed a salvation; A sign. I _needed_ Haruhi.

My gasps for air become sobs, and my sobs become weeps. "…Haruhi…" I whisper, "…Where are you?…"

Clutching my face, the tears roll down and fall from my jaw, landing upon the coloured petals. Then, as if by some miracle, a sudden light reflects from the tear and disappears again. This catches my eye. Something different! Then, the light reappears, flickering away and then returning constantly! The light dims with each appearance, and the world around me grows darker. I look up, and am greeted by the stars! The sun is gone and, in it's place, thousands of pure white glowing specs dot the sky - The night sky!

Had she heard my call? Had Haruhi come to my rescue? Had I…Escaped?

"Mister…?" I hear a small voice ask. My ears can not believe what they have just received… "Are you alright?"

Turning slowly, anticipation fills my gut, and then, just a few inches away, is a small girl with a handful of flowers. A look of worry is noticeable in her eyes, and my own grow wide in shock. What was she doing here? Better yet, why would she approach me: A whimpering stranger? Was she not-

"Are you crying, mister?" She tilts her head slightly, making her pony tailed hair fall from her shoulder, down her back.

Snapping back to reality, I rub my nose with my sleeve and start to stand slowly. "…Er…No. I was just…Well…" I search my head for an excuse, when I notice what's in her hands once again. "Flowers. I'm here to pick flowers…"

"Really?" She asks, with a cynical tone. I nod in response, unable to speak. It's as though this girl, as cute as she is, had the presence of a demon. Her expression changes into a typically childish one; Smile and all. "So was I! See?"

She stands on her toes and almost thrusts the flowers into my face. "Yes…I can see that."

Placing her hands to her side, and taking the stance of a strong and in-charge individual, she asks, "Say, you're a while away from anywhere, huh?"

I turn around, staring into the distance only to be greeted by more fields. "Seems that way."

"Why don'tcha come with me? I'm sure Suzu would help ya!"

"Suzu?" I question, raising one of my brows.

"My mother!" She giggles, while swinging forwards and backwards on her feet. "C'mon, I'll show ya!"

Clasping her hand around mine, the girl begins to pull me with her. "H-Hey! I'm not sure that you're mo-!"

"Don't worry about it! She's cranky, but kind! I'm sure she'd help ya! After all, ya seem lost, mister…?" She grinds to a halt and asks, "What's your name anyway?"

"I guess you could call me…Kyon." I answer with a friendly smile.

"That's boring! What kinda person comes up with a lame nickname like Kyon, huh?" Same response as another person I know. Is it really _that _bad? Thankfully, she caught on that it's just a nickname…Smart kid. Once again, she starts to pull me along with her. "Well anyway, Mr K, you can call me Akichi Kami!"

So, her name's Akichi Ka-Wait!…That name…Kami…?

**End of Chapter**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **

**Another short, long-time-coming chapter…Sorry! See, I'm a wee bit unorganised, and I had some whacky plans for this and other stories! And when one gets the creative juices flowing, it's hard to stop, and eventually the story becomes a totally different creature than the one you started with! This story has taken a large 'MYSTERY' turn, but it's still on track for what it was intended to be, but massively improved; Both writing and plot wise!**

**Anyhow, I hope to update another chapter soon! (Bet you're tired of hearing it, but I do try!) Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chap, adios! **


	13. Chapter 11: Things Just Went Crazier

**To Love a God**

**Chapter 12: Things Just Went Crazier**

Who'd have known being pulled from the hand by a little girl would be such a pain? I mean, my arm is almost completely dislocated, and that's saying something considering all the times I've been thrown around, almost killed and, most dangerous of all, dragged along by Haruhi. But, other than that, it's been a rather peaceful journey. Unless you count a girl going on and on and on about the (Un)interesting things she's done that day as annoying. Actually, scratch what I said earlier - This journey had been HELL.

As I'm just able to make out the ending of the field, as a tree line indicates such, the young girl, Akichi Kami, comes to an abrupt halt, places her hands on her hips and shouts, "Alright, Mr K! Listen and listen good! My mother doesn't take any poop from strangers! So, whatever you do, don't irritate her! You'll regret it! And, finally…" She takes a step forward, and waves for me to come closer. As I lean down to listen, she grabs me by the head, and whispers in my ear, "Don't look her in the eye." I swear there was something…Evil in every syllable of that sentence. "Got it?"

I manage to only nod in reply. 'What kind of woman _is_ her mother?'

Nearing a small house, only just visible in a small clearing in the trees, a strange feeling washes over me. Nostalgia? Nah, it can't be. I've never been here before. So…What is it?

As Akichi forces open the gate with a 'punch', I can't help but grin at her childish antics. Hey, even I have a heart.

Before we even enter the house, an angry voice can be heard calling from inside, "AKICHI?!"

"EEEK!" The girl cries, literally jumping behind me. Then, the front door swings open, almost flying off it's hinges. In it's arch stands an infuriated woman, frying pan in hand.

"What time do you call this?! Where did you get off to-!" The woman stops suddenly.

Her hair is tied up into a ponytail (I know. I like her already, too), and strands off her hair have escaped onto her forehead; most likely due to, well, whatever she had done to express her initial fury. Her features were somewhat soft, but her eyes were anything but. They seemed to house a kind of fire, whether she was angry or not wouldn't matter. They were…Beautiful. Hazel, and yet golden. Her eyes reminded me of…

"…You?" She mutters, quietly. "How…Why…?"

'What does she mean "You"? Have we met before-Oh God!'

"BASTARD!" Her voice erupts like a volcano, and the frying pan in her hand is being raised as she takes a giant step towards me.

Barely able to avoid her attack, I move swiftly to the side, which serves to be both an aid and hindrance, as I fall off of my feet and land on a patch of flowers.

Trying to move backwards as she makes for another attack, I cry out, "H-H-HARUHI?!"

Indeed, the woman standing before me was none other than Haruhi Suzumiya. The source of all my troubles and-

"I'll kill you!" You know that fire I saw in her eyes earlier? Well, now it was a blazing storm of flames ready to destroy all in her path. And me. Let's not forget poor little me.

She jumps on top of me and tries to smash my brains from my skull, never once pulling a punch. Frying pan, even.

"Now, hold up a minute! I can explain!" 'Like hell you can!' My words and thoughts contradicting one another.

"Really?! Then where were you, huh?! Where'd you go?!" Even though she's rambling, her brutal assault doesn't come to a halt. "All this time, and you show up on _my_ doorstep?! Screw you, Kyon! SCREW! YOU!"

"H-Haruhi!" I try to grab her wrists as she lifts her weapon above her head, ready to bring it down like Thor with his mighty hammer! But…I fail, and it is all too late.

"PENALTY!" With that, a loud and thunderous WHACK can be heard for miles, as yours truly falls unconscious. In all honesty, I'm starting to think whoever decides all of this doesn't like me. Damn you fate (Or whatever you are)!

Before long, I can feel a warm sensation on my head. Coming to, I open my eyes carefully, worried that, if Haruhi sees me waking up, I'll be knocked right back out again. Fortunately, my gaze is met with only a wooden ceiling, and the sound of a warm fireplace can be heard to my right. Turning my head to follow the sound, I see a pair of eyes not centimetres away from my face.

"Ah!" I jump, sitting up straight.

"Wazzup?" A small voice asks. The one watching me was little Akichi Kami, head in her crossed arms, kneeling beside the sofa. Seems that Haruhi took _some _pity on me.

Looking around, I'm unable to find the assailant. "Where's your mother?"

Lifting her head, while keeping a simple expression on her face, Akichi points. "In the kitchen."

"Right." I find myself staring at nothing, before asking, "Am I off the hook yet?"

"Far from it, Mr K."

Letting out a sigh, I decide to make my way to the kitchen, which is, fortunately, the next room.

As I'm about to leave the room, Akichi's voice calls out, "Mr K?" Turning to face her, she has her hands placed together, as if in prayer. "You are a brave man."

'That's not helping, kid.' I think to myself before carrying on. As I enter the kitchen, a wall of aromas hits me. If I remember correctly, this is the smell of the same dish Haruhi served us that December morning. So, I'm in for a treat. My eyes scan the room, but the chef is nowhere to be found.

…I think…

"So?" A ghostly voice whispers. I turn, only to see the door behind me closing slowly, with a figure surrounded by some sort of dark aura stood behind it. "Care to finally explain?" The being was Haruhi, much to my fear as well as misery. After all, when someone is giving you a look that could kill, while holding a frying pan, you'd be scared too- Wait! She's still got that thing?! "Sit down."

Obeying her orders, I pull out a seat from under the table and plant myself on it.

"Haruhi, I…Wish I could explain, but…"

"You need to shave." She points out, as she sits next to me.

Feeling my face, a great amount of stubble is there. "Is it a beard yet?" Was my first reaction.

"Nope. Just makes you look like you're suffering from a hangover"

"That's how I feel."

'Wait! Stubble? How can that have happened? I've only been here for a little while…I think.'

There's a painful minute of silence, with neither of us speaking a word. She just stares at me. Whether it's with anger, hatred or something else is unknown, but it doesn't help in making me feel comfortable.

Summoning up enough courage, I start, "Haruhi, I don't know what to say. It's all too complicated."

"How so?" She asks, tilting her head slightly.

"I…It's…Well…" I look into her eyes, hoping she'll understand, but they're hard to read. They always have been. "What are you doing here?"

She leans forward. "What does that have anything to do with this?"

Shrugging, I give her a faint frown. "Maybe it'll make things easier for me."

Opening her mouth to speak, she closes it again almost instantly. Then, she shakes her head. "It's too hard to explain."

I too lean forward, grasping her hand slightly. "Please…I'm lost here. For all I know this is one crazy dream, and-"

"It's not." She interrupts. "Because, if it was, it'd be me who's dreaming." Her words were…saddening. The tone she used was melancholic, as though she had suffered something deeply sorrowful. "I'll try to tell you what happened with me, and then you do the same, okay?" I merely nod in reply, awaiting her words. "Well, it was a while ago. At…Do you remember 'Lover's Shrine'?"

"Yeah. That date we went on." I answer, wondering where she's going with this.

"Well, after that, I went home, got some sleep and woke up the next day. Your parents had come round because…" There's a long pause, before she continues, "You'd disappeared."

I'm taken aback by her words. 'What was this? The Disappearance of Kyon? How can I have 'disappeared?'

"We searched for you endlessly. The S.O.S. Brigade. The police. Your family. Everyone. We'd…They'd given up. But I refused to accept it. I knew you were out there, somewhere. I just had to find you."

"Kinda like aliens and time-travellers, huh?" I give her a warm smile.

She laughs a little. "Very much like that." Her voice turns serious once more. "Days turned to weeks. Weeks to months. And then, out of nowhere, a voice called out to me…And I saw a light…" My grip on her hand tightens as I see the look on her face. She seemed so…Lost. "…Then there was a man…"

As if out of instinct, I question, "What man?"

"I don't know. But he said he knew where you were. That I could find you. All I had to do was wait, and…" Haruhi takes a long, hard look at the door from which I'd entered the room earlier. "…Take care if Akichi."

A variety of thoughts and questions flood through my mind. 'Hold up! Was this man the same that I saw? Was this what he had wanted all along? If he wanted Haruhi, then why place her here with me?' My eyes widen in realization. 'Was that girl…The one he was holding…Akichi?'

"…Kyon?" I feel Haruhi shaking my shoulder. "Lost you there for a second. Is something wrong?"

I smile at her warmly. "No. It's just…" Giving her a serious look, I ask, "Haruhi. Do you want me to tell you why I'm here? Or better yet, how I got here?" Answering with a nod, she leans in even more. "Alright. This'll take a while."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**I'm sorry. That's all I can really say. It's been too long and…Sorry. There may be mistakes, and the usual poop, but I had to get this out as soon as. **

**Again, sorry. Thank you for the patience, for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
